Wood is a common and highly valued resource in the manufacture of items including outdoor furniture. Wood is a natural material which is strong and typically quite durable. Nonetheless, wood is a natural product which is susceptible to various pests and decay. Accordingly, wood can deteriorate over time.
A historical benefit of wood is that wood is a renewable resource. As the demand for wood has increased, however, the sourcing of wood has become problematic. Wood boards which are used in the manufacture of items also have a variety of grain patterns which add tremendously to the beauty of the finished products. Different varieties of wood, however, produce different grain patterns, with some of the more desirable grain patterns being found in wood types which are not as readily renewable as other types of wood.
In response to the difficulty in overcoming some of the above described problems, various attempts have been made to replicate the look of wood in non-wood products. In some of these approaches, wood is mixed with a resin in order to extrude an artificial board. A major shortcoming of these approaches is that the resulting product looks more like a plastic board than a wood board.
Other approaches to mimicking the look of real wood is the embossing of boards with a grain-like pattern. While this approach provides, at least to some extent, a grain-like feel to the boards and a superficial three dimensional look to the grain, simply embossing a board fails to achieve a true three dimensional look of wood grain which provides the basic beauty of wood boards.
Some processes have been developed in an attempt to more closely mimic the three dimensional look of wood grain. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0107530, published on May 6, 2010, describes a process wherein colored streakers are introduced into a transparent or translucent matrix. The streakers are selected to melt during processing of the extrudate such that they are not mixed with the rest of the extrudate. The result is a “streak” within the transparent or translucent material which provides a depth to the product. Additional “wood-like” characteristics are provided by embossing a grain-like texture into the transparent or translucent. The streaks in these products help provide a three dimensional look of wood grain when viewed from afar. Of course, graining of natural wood is not simply the result of streaks of color in a transparent or translucent matrix. Moreover, the streaking of the '530 publication is located in a layer formed over the core material, adding complexity to manufacturing.
What is needed therefore is a board which presents a realistic look similar to the look of natural wood. A further need exists for realistic board which can be manufactured without excessive modification of known devices. A realistic board which can be easily recycled would be further beneficial.